


合约03

by beautifultimewithrj



Category: najun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifultimewithrj/pseuds/beautifultimewithrj





	合约03

罗渽民的呼吸重了很多，但他仍旧面不改色的扯过对方已经滑落下来的衬衫，用它把手上的体液都擦了下去。

“…罗总。”他怀里的男人轻声叫了他一声，声音微哑，却显得清明了许多。

“清醒些了？”罗渽民随口问道，然后将脏掉的衬衫从对方胳膊上剥下来，丢在了地上。

黄仁俊红着脸没有说话，在射过一次之后，他终于从那种让他头昏脑涨的不正常情欲中挣脱了些许，却立时又被一种难以言喻的尴尬和羞耻弄得浑身发僵。

他想说些什么来打破这种僵硬，毕竟他还不想在这个时候让对方觉得他是不情不愿的。然而还没等他从嗓子里挤出一句话来，规律清脆的敲门声就突兀的响了起来，让他悚然一惊，下意识的想要从罗渽民怀里挣脱出来。罗渽民搂住了他的腰将他固定在怀中，又脱下了浴衣，将他大致裹了起来。

仿佛是预料到了屋内发生的状况，这一次门外的人在敲门后隔了十几秒，才开门走了进来。  
进来的人仍旧是李东赫，他目不斜视的技能点MAX，表情正常得好像眼镜上自动打了马赛克一样。但是黄仁俊仍旧紧张得浑身发硬，忍不住动了下身子，把脸往罗渽民怀里用力埋了进去。

结果这一动，黄仁俊立刻就发觉对方下身那个硬邦邦的物什存在感极强地硌在了他的尾椎处，这让他一瞬间觉得脑中发懵，一股焦躁和恐惧抑制不住的在心里翻腾了起来。然而于此同时，仍旧没能完全消退下去的欲望却又在蠢蠢欲动。这让他感到难堪不已。

“少爷，这是舒缓剂。”这时李东赫已经走到了跟前，将一只没有任何标签的深棕色玻璃瓶放在了茶几上，“不能彻底解毒，但是可以缓解药性，防止催情剂伤身。”

罗渽民点了下头，将瓶子拿在了手里。方涵见他没有其他吩咐，便很有眼色的迅速离开了。

直到关门的声音响起来，一直连喘息都有些小心翼翼的黄仁俊才缓缓放松了紧绷的脊背，又吐出一口气来。

罗渽民将药瓶塞进对方手里，然后就着现下的姿势将人直接抱起来，往卧房内的浴室走去。

浴室里的浴缸还没干，罗渽民把对方放进去的时候，顺手拿掉了裹在对方身上的浴衣。这下子黄仁俊彻底全身赤裸的出现在了他的视线里，身上还沾着精液，看得他下身硬得发疼。

他见对方不自在的蜷起了身子，头低着不敢看他，握着药瓶的手也用力到骨节微微泛白。他于是在对方彻底受不了之前将视线挪了开来，然后打开浴缸的龙头放水。

因为是夏天，水温并不高，当身体被温水浸没以后，黄仁俊终于觉得那种仿佛被视奸一样的错觉减淡了许多。

“把药喝了，然后自己清理一下。”

黄仁俊闻言微不可查的颤了一下，却又立刻按照对方的话照做了。

他知道，事情发展到这一步，虽然称不上是完全的你情我愿，但是罗渽民作为占有绝对主导地位的一方，能为他做到这种程度，已经是仁至义尽了。

舒缓剂的味道一点都不好，但是喝下去后有些发凉，让他复又开始发烫的身体舒服了很多。

“……谢谢您。”他轻声说。

罗渽民忍不住笑了一声。

“谢我做什么？谢我接下来马上要操你吗？”

黄仁俊又是一僵，这下子彻底不说话了。

罗渽民没忍住在对方头上又揉了一把，对方表现得再逞强，说到底也才是个刚从象牙塔里出来没多久的年轻人。他知道自己站在这会让对方觉得尴尬，所以他从一旁的衣架上拽了件新浴衣下来，然后将其披在身上出了浴室。

浴室的门没有关，轻微的水声渐渐传了出来。罗渽民觉得对方或许会在浴缸里磨蹭好一会儿，于是他从床头随手摸了本书，也不认真看，只可又可无的随手翻了几页。

结果还没等他将手上这本薄薄的画册翻到一半，黄仁俊就穿着浴衣，一身水汽的站在了床边。

罗渽民看着对方那张越是紧张就越是绷得死紧的脸，微微挑了下眉。

居然没让他久等，这让他的心情越发好了几分。

“床头柜抽屉里有润滑剂，拿了之后就上床来吧。”

黄仁俊方才喝下的舒缓剂此时已经发作了，然而在彻底清醒之后，他反而越发的明白自己马上要面临的是什么，他觉得嗓子都有些发梗，却仍旧强迫自己从抽屉里拿了润滑剂，然后咬着牙爬上了床。

他自觉的往罗渽民身边靠了过去，却半点都不知道自己接下来该怎么做。好在罗渽民也没指望他能做出什么来，对方直接伸手搂住他的腰拽了他一下，让他一下子趴在了对方身上。

罗渽民也算是忍了挺久的了，现在他新抓到的小兔子好不容易洗干净被他圈进了怀里，他实在是半句废话都不想多说，直接上手将对方的浴袍撩了起来。

黄仁俊还没来得及强迫自己忽略掉顶着自己腹部的那个东西，就感觉下身一凉。他忍不住窜了下身子，结果蹭到了对方的下体，让罗渽民低低的哼了一声。

他一下子又吓得不敢动了。

“很害怕？”罗渽民往手上挤了足够分量的润滑剂，一边漫不经心的问着，一边一手扒开对方臀部，将沾满了粘稠液体的手指在对方后穴处蹭了蹭。

润滑剂冰凉滑腻的质感让黄仁俊哆嗦了一下，整个人都绷得死死地，连对方的问话都忘了回应。

“说话啊，我问你，你是不是害怕了？”罗渽民没有理会怀里人的僵硬，他的手指在黄仁俊的穴口处不轻不重的揉动着，在听到对方颤着嗓子回了声“是”的时候，他蓦地将中指插了进去。

有了润滑剂的帮助，手指进去的很顺利，然而黄仁俊却仍旧因为那种突兀的被异物入侵的感觉，而忍不住撑起身子想要躲避。

罗渽民扣住了对方的腰，察觉到对方实在是紧张得快要废了，他才用另一只空闲的手安抚地抚摸着对方的脊背，让渐渐缓过劲儿来的黄仁俊大口的喘着气。

“疼么？”

黄仁俊摇了下头，紧接着就感觉到，又有一根手指挤进了他的身体里，在他的穴道里进进出出。

这种认知让他感受到了一种前所未有的刺激。

罗渽民不时将手指分开撑开他的后穴，他的括约肌紧紧地箍着对方的手指，穴口被撑开的时候，他甚至能感觉到已经在身体里化开的润滑剂缓缓地流了出来。

黄仁俊根本不敢想象那会是一副怎样的场景，却能感觉到自己的下体又起了反应。一阵轻微的酥麻感顺着尾椎一路窜上去，没过多久就又沉下来，积聚在他的小腹，让他的欲望蠢蠢欲动着，似乎再多一点刺激就能再次勃起。

他紧紧攥着对方的浴衣，不自觉的将身体贴近对方。

这时候罗渽民将第三根手指加了进去，黄仁俊的后穴立时显得有些挤，手指动作的时候有了阻塞，却反而能够更加分明的感觉到对方不断蠕动着的肠壁，还有对方身体里散发出的微妙热度。

罗渽民心里有些急躁，他托住对方的臀部将人往上提了提，两个人的下体便顿时蹭在了一起。

“唔！罗总…”

黄仁俊脸上惶然的神情一闪而过，而他的阴茎在被刺激到的瞬间便硬了起来。几乎是与此同时，罗渽民的手指无意中戳到了他的前列腺，一种陌生到令人惊恐的强烈快感一下子在身体里流窜开来，让他忍不住哆嗦了一下，下身抵着对方的阴茎彻底勃起了。

“哈啊……”

竟然…真的会舒服。

黄仁俊在缓过那阵快感之后，脑子里填进来的全都是这样错乱的念头。

要知道在今天之前，他的性取向一直都是再正常不过的，他甚至不知道男人之间要怎幺才能通过那种性交方式来使承受的一方得到满足。

真是要疯了。

  
“有感觉了？”罗渽民的声音偏偏在这个时候又响了起来，落在黄仁俊耳边，仿佛一道沉闷的春雷。

“是这里？”他的手指摸索着去触碰对方体内的敏感处，刚刚尝到这种滋味的男人从口中吐出了略带抗拒的词句，但是对方湿热的肠肉却又诚实地绞紧了他。当他将手指向外抽出的时候，对方的后穴甚至在不由自主的收缩着，像是在吮吸他一般。

罗渽民终于开始气息不稳，他扩张的动作有些粗暴了起来，手指每抽动一次都刻意碾过前列腺，让黄仁俊有些受不住的躲了躲。

“罗总您别…让我缓、缓一下…唔！”

罗渽民根本没有理会对方的请求，他反而曲起了指节，让对方一下子哆嗦了一下，而对方那个又开始吐出前列腺液的性器也在他的下身上用力一蹭，让两个人都舒服的哼了一声。

他的浴衣衣带已经被黄仁俊蹭开了，他在浴衣里还穿了内裤，那层棉质的布料紧紧绷在他身上，前面也已经湿得不成样子，不知道是被谁的体液弄成这样子的。

他被束缚得着实难受，便喘着气低头咬住了对方的耳廓，用气声吩咐对方，“帮我把内裤脱下来。”

黄仁俊被他说话时呵出的热气弄得耳朵又痒又烫，红得像是要滴血一般。他下意识的听从对方的话，将手伸进罗渽民的浴袍里胡乱摸索着，等他终于扒住对方内裤边缘的时候，罗渽民已经让他弄得气血翻涌，只得泄愤似的在他前列腺处重重一戳，让他发出了一声短促低沉的惊叫。

罗渽民没再难为对方什幺，他扶着自己的阴茎，将前端抵在对方穴口处蹭动了几下，当对方小幅度的缩着身子向后躲的时候，他便就着滑腻的润滑剂将龟头挤了进去。

穴口再一次被粗硬的物什撑开时，整个后穴都在抑制不住的缩着，括约肌将罗渽民的前端夹得极紧，让他长长的吐了口气。他能感觉到对方的身体又一次僵硬了起来，已经被他用手指扩张的松软了些许的穴道甚至显得比一开始时还要紧致，不但让他轻易不能再深入，反而还夹得他有些疼。

他强压着心中翻滚不停的欲望，身上已经出了一层的热汗。他伸手覆上对方的大腿内侧，在那里转着圈抚摸着，又一点点的蹭到对方的鼠蹊部，让对方腿根微微打颤。

说起来这并不是他第一次和处上床，但这一次他出乎意料的有耐心，连他自己都有些意外。

“你放松一点，这时候越紧张你自己越难受。”

他试着晃动腰身在对方身体里轻轻戳弄着，他的动作不大，又有润滑剂的帮助，所以并不觉得干涩，只是仍旧紧得厉害，像是要缩动着将他的性器挤出去似的。

黄仁俊也被这种不上不下的境地弄得不舒服，他心里明白，自己必须放松下来接受对方，然而真到了这种关键的时候，身体却还是本能的有些抗拒。

他大口喘着气，刚洗过的头发又被汗水弄得发潮，他能清楚的感觉到对方粗大的阴茎是如何顶开他后穴里的软肉，然后缓慢却又坚决的向深处一点点插进去。

这种感觉像是要被人侵占到身体内部似的，让他惶恐不已，却又有一种隐秘的不可告人的悸动。

他忍不住看向了罗渽民的脸，对方现下里正皱着眉，脸上虽然看不出不耐的情绪来，但一定并不觉得好受。他不想试探对方对自己到底有多少的耐心，于是他狠下心来咬了咬牙，蓦地伸手拽住了对方摇摇欲坠的浴衣。

“罗总…直接进来，我没……呀啊啊！”黄仁俊话没说完就感觉对方的阴茎一下子狠狠捅进了他的身体里，之前对方的动作有多轻缓，最后这一下就有多激烈，甚至让他在那一瞬间觉得内脏都错了位。


End file.
